Darkness Blade
|height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 73 kg (161 lbs.) |location = Z-City |occupation = Hero |status = Alive |weapons = Sword |level = B-Class |rank = Unknown(Current) 50 (Monster Association Arc) 61 (1.5 years ago) |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Summer |anime = Episode 17 |english = Ben Lepley }}Darkness Blade (ダークネスブレイド, Dākunesu Bureido) is a B-Class professional hero of the Hero Association who was previously Rank 50. Appearance Darkness Blade is a tall young man. He has fairly long, unkempt hair and a large, X-shaped scar on his right cheek. He has narrow eyes with dark circles under them. Darkness Blade dressed in a black, decorated armor with many spikes and scales. Around his waist, he carried a black buckle with the scabbard of his sword attached. Personality Darkness Blade has an intimidating aura and is confident in his own strength. He speaks in a very sophisticated way, almost poetic and very heroic, but as commented on by Red Muffler, sounds pretty stupid. He has also shown during the Hero Costume Contest to be quite verbose in describing himself. History Magicicada Larva Attack When the 170,000-Year Magicicada Nymph attacks Z-City, Darkness Blade, Red Muffler and Grad School Graduate arrive to fight the monster but struggle to defeat it, so Darkness Blade orders them to fall back and spouts some heroic, though stupid-sounding words. His words were in vain, since the three heroes were quickly defeated by the creature and had to retreat to Shelter 7 all beat up, where they are booed at by the bystanders. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Darkness Blade and a few other heroes fight against Do-S, but end up becoming her love slaves, before being knocked out by the Blizzard Group. While under Do-S' mind control, he was attacking Fubuki with the rest of the mind slaves, but was immobilized by Tatsumaki, who smashes him into a wall. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Taste More than one and a half years after becoming a hero, Darkness Blade participates in the first Hero Costume Contest, but was given a score of 16 out of 30. Later Game-Berus attacked the contest area and Darkness Blade tried to fight it, but is pushed away and defeated in one attack and his armor broken. Pork Cutlet Bowl Darkness Blade was among the many heroes summoned by McCoy to combat the monster that was devastating the Z-City police station. He arrives at the scene late, after Saitama had already killed the monster. Numbers He and other heroes tried to stop Jumping Spider together, but were easily blown away by the creature because of a misunderstanding of the monster's real capability. Abilities and Powers Red Muffler stated that Darkness Blade is a promising rookie, over one and a half years before present events. Darkness Blade had also professed to be proficient in calligraphy and playing piano in the Hero Costume Contest. Okame-Chan estimated his body strength to be stronger than Red Muffler and the top half of Jumping Spider, but weaker than A-Class heroes and a bear. Fighting Style Maryu Retsu Seishin Kyoken (魔流烈星震鏡剣, Ma-ryū Retsu Seishin Kyōken): A fighting style involving his skill with the sword. He usually slices his opponents in half. Equipment Meteor Demon Violent Vibrating Mirror Sword (流星魔烈鏡震剣, Ryūsei Maretsu Kyōshinken): Befitting his name, Darkness Blade wields a longsword with a black blade and an ornate handle. Armor: Darkness Blade wears an intricate suit of black armor. It weighs 26 kilograms. Hero Rating Darkness Blade's rating determined by the Hero Association : Quotes *''"Let this merciless evil-slaying blade of mine tear through everything in its way."'' Battles Trivia *Darkness Blade is named after his weapon's appearance. *His techniques names are so long that every-time he uses them he changes their name giving birth to new techniques. * Darkness Blade's armor design seems to be heavily inspired on Cecil Harvey, the main character from Final Fantasy IV, more specifically the concept art of his Dark Knight armor made by Yoshitaka Amano. ** In addition, the Dark Knight class from the Final Fantasy series is called "Darkness Knight" in Japan. ** "Darkness Blade" is also a recurring weapon in the series, which is sometimes called "Darksteel Sword". References Navigation fr:Ténébrolame Category:Characters Category:Human Category:B-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes